Let it Snow
by justaiden
Summary: Adam and Becky have some fun on a snow day. Beckdam fluff one shot.


**AN: Just some beckdam fluff, enjoy and review**

* * *

Snow drifted down onto Adam's face as he was lying in his backyard. He let out a breath and smiled as steam came out. Adam was always the kid who would pretend to smoke in the winter when you can see your breath. Drew used to laugh at him if he ever caught Adam do it. But he never cared, it was funny to him.

Degrassi was closed from all the snow so Drew and Dallas were out hanging with their friends. Adam thought it was the perfect time to play outside. Winter was his favourite time of the year but Drew said only kids play in the snow. He had spent most of the morning making a snowman the same size as himself. Now he was lying with a mug of hot coco and watching the snow come down.

"What are you doing down there?" a voice sang out. Adam sat up quickly and looked around for the source. He could see a girl walking through the back yards that were around Adam's house. As she got closer he realized it was Becky Baker, the girl from the party. He had seen her a few times around school and couldn't help but develop a crush on her. She walked into his backyard and smiled at him.

"I, uh, was watching the snow." He knew it sounded lame but there wasn't anything else he could say. What normal teenage boy sits out in the snow? "What are you doing here?" he asked as he took a sip of his coco.

Becky giggled at his answer and walked closer before sitting down in front of him. "I live a few houses down and I saw you out here. I wanted to come down and see what you were doing." She had a large smile on her face. He had no clue she lived so close, he never really paid attention when houses were for sale.

"I probably seem really lame," he looked down at his mug.

"I'm from Florida, I've always wanted to play in the snow," she giggled and tossed some snow at him. Adam looked up at her. She had an evil smile on her face and he could see more snow in her hand.

"Are you looking for a fight Baker?" Adam sat his empty mug in the snow and took a hand full of snow. With a smile he tossed it high so it dusted over her head.

The blond gasped, "maybe I am," she said regaining her composure. She tossed another fist full of snow at him before she got to her feet with a laugh. Adam, being the show off that he was, dodged and sprang to his feet. But Becky had already thrown more snow in his face and ran behind the snowman. She was just barely shorter than it.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with," he teased her and gathered snow to form a ball. He would see her crouch down and gather up snow from around the snowman. With a smile, he threw the ball in the air so it would go directly behind the snowman. Becky let out a gasp and looked around the side.

"Oh it's on Torres," she threw one of her snow balls at him and hit his leg.

"Good aim," he scooped up more snow, "but is it good enough?" He threw the ball, hitting the side of the snowman. She popped her head out and stuck her tongue out at him. Getting to her feet, she threw another at him. This time she hit his chest. He was shocked but how well she could throw and started to wonder why. His thoughts we quickly stopped when he looked up to see another ball flying towards him. He dropped down to his knees and gathered some snow. "You're good," he said before throwing a ball at her shoulder.

"You're not too bad yourself," she sang and ran up to him. Confused by what she was doing, Adam didn't know what to do and stood still. When she was close enough, the girl smashed snow on the top of his head and ran away giggling.

Adam shook his head to get the snow off and looked around to see Becky towards the side yard. He formed a snow ball and ran to her. He was two feet from her when he hit a patch of ice and fell forward knocking them both to the ground. Adam put his arms out as he fell on top of her so to not hurt her. Becky broke out into laughter which made Adam laugh. He would normally be embarrassed but it was quite funny. "I think you won," he said slightly out of breath. Propping himself up, he looked down at her. Snowflakes were on her eyelashes bringing Adam's attention to her big, blue eyes. When she stopped laughing, she looked up at him and they sat there like at for a minute; just looking into each other's eyes. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

He moved away and looked back down at her. Becky had a big smile on her face as she looked back at him. "I think we both won," she giggled and sat up to kiss him again.


End file.
